


Shared Stories

by kstrumpets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Gen, Mt. Silver, how do i tag a simple fanfic like this, they're sharing their experiences about thwarting team rocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/pseuds/kstrumpets
Summary: Red gets a visitor from Johto, and he finds a way to answer a question he's been asked many times. It turns out the two have more in common than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I wanted a way to get into the mindset of characters so I can write a full fanfic I'm planning.  
> (Yes, that means be sure to keep an eye out for some works from me.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"You had time to call the police. Why didn't you? Why did you decide to storm Silph Co. with only your Pokémon team and no outside help?"

Red's heard that question many times — when he was interviewed (even if he fled without answering), by neighbors in Pallet Town when he went to visit his mother before hiding in Mt. Silver — but he didn't expect the younger boy he recently met to ask it as well.

Gold was the kid's name. Apparently he came to Mt. Silver to see if the rumors of spotting Moltres around the mountain were true, but he found Red instead. Gold said that he recently beat the Indigo League, but while he was considered the champion, the boy didn't think of himself as one until he knew for sure the status of Red. He knew now.

Instead of immediately challenging him to a battle, Gold was more interested in acquainting himself with Red. Despite the Kanto trainer being quiet around strangers, the conversation was nice. Gold never asked too much, never needed a long answer, but then he asked the question that Red was all too familiar with but never gave a real answer for. Until now, anyway.

Red inhaled, took off his hat, ran his hand through his hair, and let his breath out in an inaudible sigh. "I heard that Team Rocket was forcing Silph Co. to speed up their work on the Master Ball. Part of that required test subjects — live Pokémon. How else would they get their work done faster?" He let out a humorless laugh. "Besides, people around Saffron were talking about seeing Pokémon being transported into the building. I couldn't stand the idea of them being hurt. I wanted to save those Pokémon as fast as possible, and waiting for the police to show up would've taken too long. That's why I stormed Silph Co. without help."

Red fell silent after that conclusive statement. That was the most he'd spoken in months, probably. He watched for Gold's reaction. For his credit, the younger boy looked more thoughtful than anything. In fact, he looked like he related to Red's answer.

"Y'know, Team Rocket tried to make a comeback, but they were stopped. Uh, I'm being given the credit, but I had help! More than it sounded like you had."

Red shrugged in response — it was true, he had little to no help, other than Blue sidelining and pretending he was just waiting for Red to show up.

Gold continued, "In Mahogany Town, Team Rocket had a base set up. They were using a distress signal from a short-range radio broadcast aimed at Lake of Rage to force Pokémon to evolve sooner. It worked, because there was an angry red Gyarados raging in the lake. I had to catch it to calm it.

"Soon after that, I found Lance — yes, as in of the Elite Four, and I guess the champion after you disappeared? I don't know how he considers himself — and we stormed that base in Mahogany Town. We didn't wait for the police either. The closest there was was in Ecruteak City, and we didn't have time to wait. It was called a distress signal for a reason." Gold sighed. Red hummed in understanding. "It turns out they were using wild Electrode to power the base, so we broke them out and released them so they could return to their homes.

"Anyway, the point is that me and Lance didn't wait for the police either. There were Pokémon suffering more the longer we waited to act. It's not like either of us were incapable either — what, with the face of the Indigo League and a holder of six gym badges at the time."

Gold looked like he was done talking, but at the same time, it looked like he had more of his story than he was letting on. Red didn't push it, though.

The two trainers spent time in a comfortable silence. They were watching the snow softly fall outside the cave entrance. There was a scuffle behind them — Gold's Typhlosion entertaining Red's Pikachu. The fire they were sitting by was dimming, but neither boy moved to feed the flames. They spent a good five minutes like that, until Gold decided to say something.

"Blue Oak is the Viridian City Gym Leader now."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> ...I figured that was a good way to end it. No need to get into it any further than necessary, right?
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> [my tumblr is [kstrumpets](http://kstrumpets.tumblr.com) ([pokemon sideblog](http://luxcario.tumblr.com)) if you have any questions, want to give prompts, or just want to say hi!]


End file.
